Die Feuer der Rebellion
Das Feuer der Rebellion'' ' ist das zehnte Buch der epischen Fantasyreihe ''Das Spiel der Götter. Er entspricht der ersten Hälfte des sechsten Bandes The Bonehunters der englischen Originalserie The Malazan Book of the Fallen. Dies erschien erstmal am 1. März 2006 (UK). Die deutsche Erstausgabe wurde am 10. September 2007 herausgegeben. Klappentext Y'Ghatan - eine Stadt, deren Namen für die malazanischen Soldaten einen unheilvollen Klang besitzt. Hier starb Dassem Ultor, das legendäre Erste Schwert des Imperiums. Hier wurde sein für unbesiegbar gehaltene Einheit vernichtet. Hier scheint der malazanischen Armee der Untergang bestimmt zu sein. Doch ihrer Kommandantin, der unerfahrenen Mandata Tavore, bleibt keine Wahl: Sie muss Y'Ghatan einnehmen, oder dir Rebellion im Reich der Sieben Städte wird niemals enden... Titelei Danksagung "Mein Dank gilt den üblichen Verdächtigen, unter ihnen Chris, Mark, Rick und Courtnes, die meine frühen Entwürfe lesen, und Bill Hunter, dessen Unterstützung sich hinsichtlich der Arbeitsweise und der vollzähligen Auflistung sämtlicher Varianten der Drachenkarten als von unschätzbarem Wert erwiesen hat - aber hür zu Bill, keine meilenlangen Wanderungen durch den Regen mehr, ja? Cam Esslemont für das überaus gewissenhafte Durchlesen - ich bin froh, dass zumindest einer von uns die Zeitleiste richtig hinbekommen hat. Clare und Boen, wie immer. Dem Personal der Bar Italia, die mich ein weiteres betreut hat - drei Erzählungen und vier Romane und zweiundzwanzigtausend Latte Macchiatos, das war wirklich eine Leistung, oder? Außerdem Steve, Perry und Ross Donaldson für ihre Freundschaft. Und Simon Taylor, Patrick Walsh und Howard Morhaim für die gute Arbeit, die sie immer wieder leisten." Karten File:Map Empire of Lether.jpg|The Empire of Lether and its neighbours File:Map Quon Tali.jpg|Central Malazan Empire:Quon Tali File:Map Seven Cities detail.jpg|Seven Cities:The Malazan Empire ca.1160 Burn's Sleep File:Map Malaz City.jpg|Malaz Stadt, circa 1150 BS Handlung Prolog '''''Die Feuer der Rebellion beginnt im Jahr 1164 von Brands Schlaf in Kartool, vierundzwanzig Tage nach der Exekution von Sha'ik. Banaschar kam von der Insel Malaz und sandte eine Nachricht über einen Boten an Sergeant Hellian. Er befahl ihrem Wachtrupp in den Tempel der Königin der Träume einzudringen, in dem sie "große Blutflecken an den Wänden (...), Fleischstücke, die auf den polierten Fliesen herumlagen oder (...) Pfützen aus Blut und Fäkalien und die Stofffetzen und Haarbüschel" fanden. Banaschar verschwand, keine der Wachen konnte sich an sein Aussehen erinnern, und Hellian sagte voraus, dass sie irgendwo neu stationiert werden, höchstwahrscheinlich irgendwo gefährlicheres. Eine Gruppe von zwölf Namenlosen umstellten das kreisrunde Hügelgrad von Dejim Nebrahl. Jeder der Zwölf beschwörte ein Gewirr, um Dejim Nebrahl aus dem Gefängnis zu befreien, in das der T'lan Imass Knochenwerfer ihn einsperrte. Schwester Bosheit rief Starvald Demelain zu seiner Befreiung, wechselte kurz darauf in ihre Drachenform und verschwand. Dejim verspeiste die anderen elf Namenlosen. Taralack Veed beobachtete Bosheits Verschwinden und bereitete sich auf die Verfolgung Dejims vor. Fünf T'lan Imass näherten sich einer sehr kleinen, heruntergekommenen Gemeinschaft, die ursprünglich vom fast blinden Barathol Mekhar angeführt wurde. Er wies zwei Dörflern dazu an, seine Rüstung und Waffen zurückzuholen, die er anzog und auf das Näherkommen der T'lan Imass wartete. Buch Eins: Der tausendfingrige Gott Kapitel 1 Eine unbekannte Frau betritt Ehrlitan durch das Osttor. Nachdem in eine Traverne eintrat, wird sie vom Türvorsteher gefragt, ob sie zu Dujeks Armee gehören würde. Sie antwortete darauf "Ich gehöre zu keiner Armee". Sie betrinkt sich und ghet auf dir Zimer, um zu schlafen. Leoman von den Dreschflegeln verfluchte das Heilige Buch von Dryjhna über Stunden hinweg, aber der Wind lässt es nur Corabb Bhilan Thenu'alas. Corabb fühlte sich so erschöpft von der Tirade, dass er zum Rest von Leomans Armee zurückfällt, die vor der, von Mandata Tavore kommandierten, malazanischen Armee flieht. Er sinniert über das Reich der Sieben Städte (Bürger liefer sich gegenseitig als Kriminelle aus). Sekunden später gestikuliert Leomann vor Corabb, um ihn zu fragen wo sie sind. Samar Dev liegt im Shattes ihres Wagen, quält Armeisen auf einer ungenutzen Straße durch die Ugarat Odhan, denkt sie liegt im sterben. Karsa Orlong reitet auf Havok vorbei, steigt ab und spricht sie an. Sie gibt zu, das sie das Rad getreten hat, nachdem es gebrochen ist und brach sich selbst dabei den Fuß. Als Karsa ihr hilft aufzustehen, damit sie auf Havok aufsteigen kann, sieht sie hinter dem Pferd die Köpfe zweier Deragoth an einem Seil befestigt, dessen Ende zu Karsas Hand führt. Er erklärt ihr, dass er ungesehen nach Ugarat möchte. Die unbekannte Frau (jetzt bekannt als Apsalar) erwacht in der Taverne und "weint um den Mann, die sie verlassen hat. Sie redet sich selbst ein, dass sie des überwältigenden Geschenks der Liebe nciht Wert sei. Sie erkennt, dass Cotillion versteht, dass sie Schlitzer (früher Crokus) erlauben kann sie zu lieben. Apsalar geht zum essen runter, wo zwei Pardu Frauen auf sie zu kommen, die ihr mitteilen, dass eine Gruppe Gral Männer möchte, dass sie tanzt. Sie antwortet, dass sie das wirklich nicht tun möchte, da sie ein Schattentänzer ist. Später verlässt Apsalar die Taverne und betritt eine beschattete Gasse, die ein kleines Fragment des Schattengewirrs ist, und verschwindet. Sie wird von den zwei Pardu-Frauen verfolgt, die sie jetzt nicht sehen können. Eine der beiden merkt an , dass sie ihren neuen Meister darüber informieren, dass sie "truly walks the shadows". Apsalar geht weiter durch die Schatten-Sphäre und bemerkt, dass Cottilions Erinnerung nichts von dieser Minfestation des Gewirrs weiß. Auf ihrem Weg zum Zenrtum von Ehrlitan begegnet sie zwei Leichen in Fesseln und um sie an weiteren Untersuchungen zu hindern, steigen zwei Schatten von den Körper auf und sprechen zu ihr in der Sprache der Tiste Andii. Apsalar ist überrascht, das sie sie verstehen kann und dass sie gewarnt wird die Leichen zu entfernen. Die Schatten sind Rinnsel und Telorast, die zugeben, dass sie dem "neuen" Herrn des Hauses des Schatten und u.a. Randgänger begegnet sind. Apsalar sagt ihnen, dass sie sie zu einem Tor begleiten wird und geht. Leoman of the Flails's command arrives at a well. Corabb Bhilan Thenu'alas thinks to himself that if not for Leoman, he would have long ago deserted the rebels. Corabb pulls out some food, and eats, while Leoman questions the purpose of his own command. Corabb says that Leoman is destined to carry the Holy Book of Dryjhna, and that Dryjhna is more than just the dead Whirlwind Goddess, that she is as much a time as anything else. Corabb believes that Leoman's command is the Apocalypse, and that they are desined to show the world the truth of that. The conversation swiftly becomes nonsense, as the "food" Corabb ate was a dead toad. He walks off thinking that the encampment contains a host of oversized vultures. Karsa Orlong and Samar Dev enter Ugarat, but are told that they cannot bring the two heads into the city. Karsa responds by throwing one of the guards into a cart, knocking him unconscious. The other guard runs to get reinforcements. Karsa and Samar start towards a inn, and Samar warns the growing crowd off from following by threatening them with a curse. When the guards and their captain catch up to Karsa and Samar, Samar claims that Karsa is a spirit, and that the heads are trophies. When the captain asks Karsa if Samar is telling the truth, he tells them that he was Sha'ik's bodyguard, that the rebellion has broken, that the Malazans have retaken cities, and in response to the guard captain saying that Leoman still is alive and has vowed to fight on, that Leoman ridees his own path, and not to put faith in him. Apsalar, Telorast, and Curdle stand in front of a gate, conversing. The shades ask Apsalar her name, but when she tells them, Curdle shrieks "She's dead! I knew you were a ghost!". Telorast corrects Curdle by saying that the real Apsalar was Imass. Apsalar announces over Telorasts and Curdle's conversation (which has gone on a sharp tangent) that the gate leads to Jen'rahb, but Telorast and Curdle could end up in Hood's Realm. Curdle starts proclaiming how powerful they were when alive; Apsalar, being frusterated, walks through the gate, followed closely by Telorast and Curdle. Apsalar ends up having to threaten them with informing Cotillion that they have escaped to make them stay so she can complete what she came to Jen'rahb to do. As she walks, Apsalar considers the shades and her surroundings. All of the permanent features of the Shadow Realm are covered in unbreakable chains, and there were bodies shackled to the chains. Apsalar enters the temple, her destination. She smells blood, and finds a body on the ground: Mebra, her target. She sees a movement, and ducks as a throwing star flashes over her. She stands to see a veiled Semk man, with white tattooes covering the dark skin around his eyes. He attacks, and Apsalar kills the man. She cuts his clothing off, to discover that he is covered in the tattooed script, the language of the First Empire. She rolls him over to find that the Semk's right shoulder, where his name was once been, was covered in a dark rectangle. He was a priest of the Nameless Ones. Now alone, Curdle asks Telorast if they are going to stay with Apsalar, to which Telorast reponds that Edgewalker will be unhappy with them if they don't. She says, "Until we can find a way to get out of this mess." Curdle asks if she means cheat them all. Telorast says yes, and Curdle says, "Good. Because I want my throne back." Kapitel 2 Kapitel 3 Kapitel 4 Kapitel 5 Kapitel 6 Buch Zwei: Unter diesem Namen Kapitel 7 Kapitel 8 Kapitel 9 Kapitel 10 Kapitel 11 Epilog Dramatis Personae Die Malazaner *'Mandata Tavore' - Kommandantin der Vierzehnten Armee *'Faust Keneb' - Divisionskommandant *'Faust Blistig' - Divisionskommandant *'Faust Tene Baralta' - Divisionskommandant *'Faust Temul' - Divisionskommandant *'Nil' - ein wickanischer Waerloga (Hexer) *'Lostara Yil' - Perls Adjudantin *'Perl' - eine Klaue *'Banaschar' - ehemaliger Priester *'D'rcks Hellian' - Sergeant der Stadtgarde von Kartool *'Urb' - Mitglied der Stadtgarde von Kartool *'Atemlos' - Mitglied der Stadtgarde von Kartool *'Heikel' - Mitglied der Stadtgarde von Kartool *'Der Schnelle Ben' - Hohemagier der Vierzehnten Armee *'Kalam Mekhar' - ein Assassine *'Wühler' - ein Findelkind Augewählte Soldaten der Vierzehnten Armee *'Hauptmann Gütig', Ashok-Regiment *'Leutnant Poren', Ashok-Regment *'Hauptmann Faradan Sort' *'Sergeant Fiedler/Saiten' *'Korporal Starr' *'Krake' *'Buddl' *'Koryk' *'Lächeln' *'Sergeant Gesler' *'Korporal Stürmisch' *'Vielleicht' *'Lauten' *'Ebron' *'Sünd' *'Krumm' *'Sergeant Balsam' *'Korporal Totstink' *'Gurgelschlitzer' *'Masan Gilani' Andere *'Barathol Mekhar' - Hufschmied *'Kulat' - ein Dorfbewohner *'Apsalar' - eine Assassine *'Telorast' - ein Geist *'Rinnsel' - ein Geist *'Samar Dev' - eine Hexe aus Ugarat *'Karsa Orlong' - ein Teblorkrieger *'Ganath' - eine Jaghut *'Bosheit' - eine Wechselgängerin, Schwester von Lady Missgunst *'Corabb Bhilan Thenu'alas' *'Leoman von den Dreschflegeln' - der letzte Anführer der Rebellion *'Hauptmann Brunspatz' - Mitglied der Stadtgarde von Y'Ghatan *'Karpolan Demensand' - Kaufmann der Trygalle-Handelsgilde *'Schlitzer', einst Crokus aus Darujhistan *'Heboric Geisterhand' - Destriant von Treach *'Scillara' - ein Flüchtling aus der Raraku *'Felisin die Jüngere' - ein Flüchtling aus der Raraku *'Graufrosch' - ein Dämon *'Mappo Runt' - ein Trell *'Icarium' - ein Jagh *'Iskaral Pustl' - ein Priester des Schattens *'Mogora' - eine Vielwandlerin *'Taralack Veed' - ein Gral und Agent der Namenlosen *'Dejim Nebrahl' - ein T'rolbaral, ein Vielwandler aus dem ersten Imperium Kategorie:Das Spiel der Götter Anmerkungen und Quellenangaben en:The Bonehunters pl:Łowcy kości 10 Kategorie:Die Feuer der Rebellion